1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner that draws in air along with dust from a surface being cleaned using a vacuum pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner draws in dust-laden air from a surface being cleaned, separates relatively large dust from the dust-laden air through a cyclone unit, and finally filters fine dust contained in air from which relatively large dust has been separated through a filter unit, so that cleaned air from which fine dust has been filtered is discharged outside a main body of the vacuum cleaner.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-2007-0010283, and Korean Patent Registration Nos. 500848 and 485695, a conventional vacuum cleaner includes a drawer-type filter unit, which makes it easy to separate the filter unit from a cleaner main body.
This drawer-type filter unit of the conventional vacuum cleaner is disposed in a portion adjacent to a suction motor, that is, disposed upstream or downstream from the suction motor. However, since it is difficult to efficiently remove fine dust contained in air using only a single filter unit, a separate filter unit is further mounted in the vicinity of a discharge port of the cleaner main body. Accordingly, an additional space is required to house the separate filter unit in the vicinity of the discharge port of the cleaner main body, and thus the overall size of the cleaner main body may be increased.
Additionally, European Patent Application No. 1,047,331 discloses a conventional vacuum cleaner in which filter members are vertically disposed to enclose a cyclone unit. However, as the filter members are not in the form of drawers, it is difficult to attach or detach the filter members to or from the cyclone unit and it is also difficult to perform maintenance and repair work.